hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Puffy AmiYumi
For the animated television series, see Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''Puffy AmiYumi ''are fictionalized and animated versions of the Japanese pop rock duo of the same name, and as such, are the main characters of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. While the real-life duo is know for primarily singing on stage, the animated duo are often seen singing and playing instruments, with Yumi often singing and playing guitar and Ami sometimes singing, playing drums and/or guitar depending on certain episodes. Ami Onuki Ami Onuki is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and one of the main protagonists of the series. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. As a magician's assistant, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. In the pilot, she was depicted being less comical. Special abilities Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Gallery Ami Ounki.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m48s226.png Hqdefault.jpg Talent.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png|Ami in her superhero outfit Ami And Yumi.png Hula Puffy.png|Ami in her hula outfit Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h16m43s239.png|Ami in her second and current swimsuit Ami onuki swimsuit.jpg Ami onuki swimsuit 2.jpg Young Ami And Yumi.png|Ami is Young. Picture 2289.JPG AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png Ami's face.jpg|Ami in Manga Madness 2 ami bikini.PNG|Ami in her first swimsuit with flip flops and headband Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h55m31s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h03m21s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h09m15s71.jpg A8616i0_Ami-185.gif Ami.jpg Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png|Ami in her western outfit Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m32s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m21s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m05s39.jpg Ami and Yumi Standing.png AWESOME.png Ami and Yumi Smiling.png Ami and Yumi in Jungle Outfits.png|Ami in her jungle outfit Ami's boots.JPG Ami's dress.JPG Ami's flower.JPG Ami Icon.png Ami and Yumi Ready to Sign Up.png Ami and Yumi Stunned.png Ami Standing Very Cute.png Ami Sleeping.png Ami What's Going On.png Ami Posing.png Ami and Yumi in the Western Town.png Puffy Style.png Ami Looking Pretty.png Puffy Got A Plan.png Adore.jpg AmyOnuki.jpg AmiOnuki.jpg IMG 20170719 125305.722.jpg IMG 20170813 142744.018 1502645442461.jpg|Ami in her black outfit IMG 20170813 142741.170 1502645442329.jpg IMG 20170813 142737.915 1502645442133.jpg IMG 20170813 142723.451 1502645441959.jpg IMG 20170813 142716.898 1502645441642.jpg IMG 20170813 142705.680 1502645441418.jpg IMG 20170813 142638.519 1502645441111.jpg IMG 20170813 142626.341 1502645440863.jpg IMG 20170813 142621.977 1502645440606.jpg IMG 20170813 142557.003 1502645440317.jpg Hih.down.icon.ami02.96x96.jpg Hih.down.icon.ami.96x96.jpg So Bored.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 3.png|Ami in sleepwear Yumi Gets The Truth.png Ami in Sleepwear 2.png Ami in Sleepwear.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 2.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear.png Ami, Yumi, and Kaz in Jungle Clothes.png Ami and Yumi Wearing Jungle Clothes.png Smile.png Cats hate tub.PNG 19533970 1443872889025603 7161814651334819840 n.jpg 19425420 423999754652864 5901243416406130688 n.jpg Ami Yumi scold cats.PNG 9ff356cf735aa417a963c508ac0f0839.jpg Cats eat Ami.PNG Tekirai's love.PNG Brady Bunch.PNG Yumi Yoshimura Yumi Yoshimura is a member ''PUFFY MEMBER '' with Ami Onuki and one of the main protagonists of the series. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Appearance She dresses in a rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots. For night time, Yumi wears a black or a white sleeved nightgown with a skull in the middle. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and til the rest of the series Yumi now wears a purple string bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear in "Movie Madness", Yumi wears a black glittery glamorous dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. As a magician's assistant, she wore a pink hairband, a gold necklace, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback of "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had her hair being more purplish-toned and lighter, a dark magenta shirt with the skull having a green outline, slightly darker skin, freckles, a gray-cyan glove (on her right hand), spiked bracelet (on her left hand) and spiked collar, light bluish-purple socks and boots with shades of purple. She also had square-framed sunglasses on her hair in some shots. Personality Despite being younger than Ami, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Yumi loves things like ninjas and anything else rough and tough. In the pilot, she was depicted being more calmer instead. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m37s102.png Talent.jpg|This is good Hula Puffy.png|Yumi in her hula outfit Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png Young_Ami_And_Yumi.png 4 Yumi Yoshimura.jpg 1288253646080_f.jpg a8616i1_Yumi-185.gif Yumi.jpg Excited by nfc2005-d8pxn7r.png Ami and Yumi.png Ami and Yumi in Western Outfits.png|Yumi in her western outfit Ami and Yumi Barefoot.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-17-17h15m32s223.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h09m15s71.jpg|Yumi in her beach outfit Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-17h03m21s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h55m31s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h54m16s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m47s208.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-16h46m05s39.jpg Ami and Yumi Standing.png IMG 20170622 074129 1498128316923.jpg IMG 20170622 074302 1498128317167.jpg IMG 20170622 074411 1498128318333.jpg Ami and Yumi Smiling.png Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Forever.png Ami and Yumi in Jungle Outfits.png|Yumi in her jungle outfit Ami and Yumi in Winter Outfits.png|Yumi in her winter outfit Ami, Yumi, and Kaz.png Ami and Yumi in Western Clothes.png Yumi Icon.png Ami and Yumi Looking Cute.png Ami and Yumi Ready to Sign Up.png Yumi Sleeping.png Ami and Yumi Stunned.png IMG 20170702 184040.jpg|Yumi in her green swimsuit Adore.jpg YoshimuraYumi.jpg YumiYoshimura.jpg IMG 20170719 125305.722.jpg IMG 20170813 142723.451 1502645441959.jpg|Yumi in her black outfit IMG 20170813 142716.898 1502645441642.jpg IMG 20170813 142705.680 1502645441418.jpg IMG 20170813 142638.519 1502645441111.jpg IMG 20170813 142626.341 1502645440863.jpg IMG 20170813 142621.977 1502645440606.jpg IMG 20170813 142557.003 1502645440317.jpg Hih.down.icon.yumi02.96x96.jpg Hih.down.icon.yumi.96x96.jpg Hih.down.wall.yumi.1024x768.jpg So Bored.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 3.png|Yumi in her sleepwear Yumi Gets The Truth.png Yumi in Sleepwear.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear 2.png Ami and Yumi in Sleepwear.png Ami, Yumi, and Kaz in Jungle Clothes.png Ami and Yumi Wearing Jungle Clothes.png Yumi Dizzy.png Smile.png Yumi into Ashes.png D240c9741bd23a12f9cd2a29601d852a.jpg Cats hate tub.PNG 19533970 1443872889025603 7161814651334819840 n.jpg 19425420 423999754652864 5901243416406130688 n.jpg 8accbdc1124b15ad0055ab28bf536b6d.gif Ami Yumi scold cats.PNG 9ff356cf735aa417a963c508ac0f0839.jpg Brady Bunch.PNG Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Back-to-Back Duos Category:Bands